A Hunter's Tale
by MikoAlchemist
Summary: Demons are becoming restless. Can a girl and her demonic friend help the Shinigamis and atheir partner's control this problem before it gets out of hand? DEDICATED TO WHITE HUNTER!


Chapter One

Freaky Shrines and Food 

A simple human child walked down the street of her neighborhood. She just moved in from Akihabara. She doesn't mind though, she was never a city kid anyways. She was more of a kid who doesn't like too much people around her, pushing and shoving to get where they wanted to be.

This kid was an **otaku (1)** though. So moving from where she previously lived was a bit depressing. Why? That place had lots of anime and manga things to collect, that's why; though she is a little grateful, because that city at night was dangerous. You wouldn't know if any otaku haters would gang up on you and do things. She was ganged up once, and she escaped with only a few scratches and her wallet stolen, but that was okay! She didn't get a fatal wound at least.

Because of that horrible experience, she has a little case of claustrophobia; but it wasn't serious at least.

Getting back on what the girl is doing now. She's just happily strolling down the street, seeing a few **oden** (2) stands and what not.

Hands entwined behind her back, as she started humming a happy light-hearted staccato tune, accompanied by some-what rhythmical skipping.

Passing a few more shops, she wondered if she would meet a couple of nice people who she can really call best friends, not that she didn't have friends, she just wanted someone that she can put her faith in. Her friends back at Akihabara were big anime fans like her, but they were… how'd you say, snobby?

All well, that's all in the past.

The girl smiled to herself when she saw a couple of children playing a game of tag. She had a feeling that she already loved the place. It's so much more peaceful then where she used to live.

Waito's pace had quicken, making her skips seem much more "bouncier" than before. For the heck of it, she twirled magnificently in the air, before she gracefully landed on the ground again. Yup, she definitely loves this place. Waito's eyes scanned her surroundings until her eyes stopped at a certain little shrine in front of a house. Her pace slowed slightly, sure she have seen shrines in front of other people's houses before. Yet this had a strange feeling to it.

Waito stopped in front of the shrine. She stared, stared and stared and stared. She stared even more. It _looked_ normal.

Waito was about to walk away from her little exploration until she saw the image of the shrine wavered.

Waito stopped, now _that_ got her attention. The weather seemed fine, and the distance from Waito and the shrine was quite small. So it couldn't have been a mirage. So what could it be?

The silence in air was sliced when a catchy beat rang into the air.

_Waka laka, waka laka, waka laka, waka laka, waka laka, waka laka-_

"Hello, this is Waito speaking"

"Waito, this is your mother speaking-"

Waito laughed, her mother had study abroad in her younger years in America. So she preferred to call her daughter with the proper accent for her name; White. Not only that; but her mother sometimes liked to use business-like tones when they are on the phone. It became some sort of a tradition when ever her mother thought her daughter was "Down in the Dumps" you would say.

"Mother, I'm not sad. I'm actually quite enjoying this neighborhood"

"Oh, that's very good White! You know I would do anything for you But you can explore later, lunch is ready"

"Okay" Waito hanged up the phone. YAY! Lunch, now the question is how to get back home.

Waito twirled on the spot, not minding if she drew a little bit of attention. This was a quiet area, so it's not likely. It was suppose to be a school day too; but since White just arrived here, she hadn't been enrolled in any school yet.

"Hmm"

Waito bit her lip, thinking up of routes on how to go home. She already circled the neighborhood and went through it. Now she is mentally drawing a map within her mind.

"If I go through the bamboo forest near the **dango** shop, it'll save me five minutes of walking" Waito smiled to herself, the short cut it is!

Waito skipped towards the dango shop she had passed earlier, forgetting about the little shrine she had studied about earlier.

Wincing, Waito walked up the worn, broken trail that led up the giant hill through the dense bamboo forest. She had tripped and sprained her ankle, courtesy of a stray rock that seemed to either appear out of nowhere, or Waito wasn't paying attention. She didn't mind the pain all that much, because she was much too used to this from her childhood. She had a tendency to injure her self by accident at times.

Waito checked her watch, and only five minutes had past.

"Ha, I knew this was a short cut!" Waito said proudly to herself, congratulating at her great ingenious-ness.

Suddenly, a high shrieking voice sliced through the air like a hot butcher knife through butter.

"KYAAAAAAHAAAAAHAA! Stupid human girl, don't you know how to rest and tend to your injuries first?"

Waito jumped into the air with the yelp of surprise. She swatted the air above her head, feeling a little bit of pressure that wasn't there before. Only to have her hand connected to a creature that smacked into a bamboo shoot from the force of her hands.

"Ouch! Be a little more gentle, will ya; almost cracked my skull, stupid human!" screeched a little skinny creature that Waito assumed was the thing that probably sat on her head.

Waito was stunned; very stunned. What the heck was that thing? Could it be an experiment that escaped from a laboratory near here? Was it a figment of her imagination?

"I know what's happening! I'm dreaming! I'm still probably at Akihabara, dreaming about this wonderful paradise. You must be the turn of events and mold my dream into a nightmare, aren't you?"

"… Right"

"Okay… I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Waito sang as her hands shot up into the air and tried to fly; nope, not working. Darn she must be waking up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, if this is a dream, I should be able to do all kinds of neat things like driving off a cliff as I cackle insanely, knowing fully well that I will most likely not be affected in any way possible"

"I lied, this is reality"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to, and I'm bored. Entertain me human"

Waito stared at the creature before her. Not fully registering what had happened.

"Stop staring you lowly scum"

Waito stared harder; she didn't like being insulted in such a manner (not like anybody will). She was sort of hoping that laser beams would out of her eyes and kill that atrociously annoying pest. This would be a very good time for dreams to do what dreams do, break all the rules of logic and reality. Yea, this wasn't working very well.

"Am I that attractive?" the thing asked sarcastically.

"Of course, if you weren't, I wouldn't be attempting to kill you with sheer will-power and annoyance"

"Gee, you could've fooled anyone"

"I did"

"I was being sarcastic fool! It's obvious you were being sarcastic too!"

"Good, cause I don't like you!"

"Me neither!"

"I hope you run into my blood thirsty demonic brother on your way back home!"

"As if, demons don't exist, not even you because this is a dream!"

"If you're dreaming, then why isn't there any worth while to dream about here?!?"

"I don't know!" Waito yelled, and huffed. She spun on her heel and began walking home again. A little agitated for no reason.

A growl echoed the area.

Stopping, Waito turned around and faced the beast again.

"That's not going to scare me"

"Ha! As if I would want to eat your tainted and disgusting flesh, human?"

"What do you-?"

Another growl echoed throughout the forest.

Waito sighed. "_Fine_, guess I have no choice but to take you home and give you food, huh?"

The beast blushed; it was really hungry and didn't argue against the kind offer. Nodding its head, and walked over to Waito, signaling for her to lead the way.

Waito smiled for a bit and walked up and through the tora gate. The beast stopped.

"What's the matter?" Waito asked, confused at the thing's actions.

"I cannot enter on holy ground that is protected" the beast replied.

Waito looked around, sure there was a shrine and all, but she saw nothing or anybody protecting this area.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone put a barrier up here, something of value must be in that shrine up ahead" the beast replied.

"What if I took it?"

"Bobby traps would come and get you, or someone ambushes you. Either way, it doesn't seem like this barrier would back down for any reason"

"Oh fine, be a baby then. We'll go the _long_ way home" Waito sighed as she exited the area and started going back down the ruined trail.

"Thank you"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No really, what?" Waito was teasing the little thing; trying to make it admit that he's saying thank you to her.

"If you want the truth, then fine. I said 'you stink', happy now?" the thing sad agitatedly, not wanting to admit that he was grateful to her.

"What ever floats your boat" Waito said, ignoring the fact the thing had seated itself upon her head once again.

* * *

"Oh White, what took you so long?" asked Mrs. Hunter, in english, while setting the food upon the table. 

"I found a friend and brought him over for lunch Mom" Waito replied, pointing to the thing on her head.

"Oh! Really, then where is he?" asked Mrs. Hunter. Apparently, she's excited that her daughter made a new chum already.

"Right here" Waito exclaimed as she poked the thing.

"Oi careful where you poke, human!" stated the supposed demon, not liking that where Waito poked was dangerously near his eyeballs were.

"Sorry" Waito apologized.

"Sorry for what dear? Wait, did you lie to me?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"Oh no mother, my friend is right here; see?" Waito said, pointing to the little creature.

"Oh, umm… okay dear. I don't think your friend needs food, now does she?"

"How insulting, I am a male from the long prestigious line of the greatest demons that ever existed! You should feel grateful that you're serving me, human!" the demon scowled.

"He said he's a guy" Waito told her mother.

"…Honey, do you need a boyfriend?"

"Ah?" Waito was confused, why would she want a boyfriend at the moment? She didn't need one.

"Kid, she can't see me. She has no spiritual powers what-so-ever. Therefore, she is blind" the demon said.

"Okay…" Waito slurred out slowly.

"That's wonderful dear! I found a perfect candidate while I went out grocery shopping! He's a wonderful young man-" Mrs. Hunter quickly said, she was very excited, her baby girl is finally growing up!

"Mom, I was talking to myself… and I got a very hungry demon sitting on my shoulder, requesting food very loudly and he is deafening my ears" Waito said, not being able to take the demon's constant whining any longer.

"What do you mean**loudly**, is that supposed to mean anything?" the demon retorted, as he jumped off of Waito's head and walked over to the dinning table and sat himself on one of the seats.

Waito stared at the demon, as her mom stared at the same spot, which is apparently, an empty seat to her.

The demon reached over and grabbed a chicken leg.

Mrs. Hunter's eyes widened as the chicken leg was lifted into the air with nothing grabbing hold onto it.

The demon took a huge bite out of it, and froze.

Mrs. Hunter's widened even more when a chunk of the chicken suddenly went missing.

"Oi, human, tell your mother that she has wonderful cooking skills! This is delicious!" the demon exclaimed, as it gorged itself onto the chicken leg and grabbed another one and ate that too.

"Mom, it says that you're awesome at cooking"

"…" Mrs. Hunter didn't say anything; she was stunned, very stunned.

"Mom…?" Waito asked worriedly; hoping her mother wouldn't try to send her to a mental hospital of some sort, or even worse, faint.

"White… this… is so awesome!" exclaimed Mrs. Hunter.

"Huh?" Whito asked, not unable to grasp the situation at all.

"You're _just_ like your late father! He was able to see demons and spirits all the time! At first I didn't believe him until he made his friend did exactly what your demon friend just did!" Mrs. Hunter explained as she made her way to the demon that was too busy eating… a lot.

"Really… so your saying that I inherited this power?" Waito asked, as she watched her mom stare at more disappearing chicken.

"What did you expect? You don't see me with any gifted powers at all… say… can you ask your friend to make him visible to me?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"Feh, no need; already here, human" said the demon, as he moved over to the coleslaw and served himself a huge portion on it. At least he knows how to eat with utensils…

Mrs. Hunter stared at the demon. It looked like a small version of a polar bear… but teddy bear-wise. Though you cannot un-mistakably miss the its ears were pointed and it's paws were in the shape of human hands…with claws… with furry-ness… and… stuff.

"Aww! He's so cute, White! A much better choice than your Father made, the demon he let me see was hideous; but a gentleman all the same!" Mrs. Hunter exclaimed, as she went over to an empty seat of the table and served herself some rice and pickled vegetables.

"Wah? He's just a freeloader, Mom- hey, don't eat all the food! Leave some for me!" Whito exclaimed as she ran over to serve some food for herself.

* * *

"So brother, this is your current form… how cowardly can you get?" asked a dark floating ball before it was smashed into pieces by a certain white tiger spirit.

"Tch, it's going to start again isn't it? Riku, you better not slack off." said the mention tiger. As it took a good look at Whito before he floated away back to a certain house with a little shrine...


End file.
